Sobrevive o muere
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Midori, Akane, Aoi y Yuka tienen que sobrevivir a desastres naturales. 5/5 final.
1. Inundación

**Hola y bienvenidos a un fanfic, nuestras protagonistas serán Midori, Akane, Aoi y mi oc Yuka. Diferentes situaciones en las que tendrán que sobrevivir a desastres naturales.**

* * *

**Sobrevive o muere -Inundación parte 1**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, en aquel lugar había muchas personas reunidas, la llamaban el hogar feliz, justo estaban ahí Midori, Yuka, Akane y Aoi que habían sido invitadas al sitio.

Muchos paseaban por el jardín que tenía una resbaladilla y un sube y baja, Aoi y Akane fueron Arriba avisando a sus otras dos amigas que estarían allá admirando el paisaje.

Todas estaban conociendo gente y justo se enciende una alerta de inundación, ellas no sabían que hacer y para colmo estaban separadas, todos se empezaron a poner nerviosos e histéricos, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Akane y Aoi solo intentaron bajar, pero entre tantas personas, la peli azul por accidente perdió el equilibrio y calló por las escaleras.

Midori, Yuka y Akane gritaron su nombre, las dos que estaban abajo fueron a ayudarla y tratar de seguir, para suerte se encontraba bien, el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros.

-**_ Todas seguiremos juntas para poder salvarnos._** – dijo Midori mirándolas a todas, justo sintieron el agua en sus pies así que siguieron al resto de personas.

Lo peor de todo era que el agua iba subiendo rápido, por la parte trasera del lugar había una escalera a la que todos estaban subiendo, Midori muy intrépida subió seguida de Yuka, Akane muy amable ofreció su ayuda a Aoi, mientras estas que estaban ahí arriba extendían sus manos para ayudarlas mejor.

Aoi intentó subir pero justo se resbala y cae torciéndose el tobillo, se puso más asustada, lo intentó muchas veces y peor se puso cuando las personas ya le impedían subir a las dos, ellas estaban luchando mientras las de arriba seguían gritando sus nombres, Aoi lo iba a intentar justo cuando la escalera se parte a la mitad y cae hacia atrás terminando con su vida, Akane muy aterrorizada intentó salvar su vida, pero la gente siguió impidiéndole la salvación al punto de no poder tomar aire y terminar ahogándose.

Solo sobrevivieron unos cuantos, Midori y Yuka solo querían que ellas no hubiesen sido parte de las víctimas.

* * *

**No me maten, lo he hecho al azar con sus nombres y bueno Yuka y Midori corrieron con suerte mientras... bueno ya sabeis. :'c**

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Tsunami

**Hola y bienvenidos a un fanfic, nuestras protagonistas serán Midori, Akane, Aoi y mi oc Yuka. Diferentes situaciones en las que tendrán que sobrevivir a desastres naturales.**

* * *

**Sobrevive o muere -Tsunami parte 2**

* * *

Las cuatro estaban visitando un edificio muy alto de cristal, nuevo en la ciudad, personas entraban y salían, todo era transparente, el día era muy soleado y el clima agradable, ellas estaban hablando entre sí.

\- **_Miren mi nuevo peinado._** \- dijo Aoi mientras les presumía su cabello.

Akane mostró su nuevo atuendo. – _**A que es lindo lo que llevo puesto.**_

Sus amigas alabaron a las dos, luego Yuka y Midori solo se miraron pues no habían hecho nada nuevo, salvo ser como siempre.

Decidieron ir arriba y ver la vista así que subieron las escaleras del lugar, ellas muy emocionadas viendo el panorama del sitio a través del cristal, el día tan maravilloso se estaba convirtiendo en algo tragico, las alarmas del sitio empezaron a sonar alertando de un inminente Tsunami que se acercaba.

\- _**¡Maldición!**_ \- Gritó Midori con desesperación por estar atrapadas.

\- _**¿Y ahora?**_ \- preguntó Akane muy angustiada por no saber a dónde ir.

\- _**No hay escapatoria y puedo sentir la ola acercarse.**_ \- pronunció Yuka.

Así que a Aoi se le ocurre seguir al resto de personas. - _**¡Vamos arriba!**_

Se estaba aproximando, Midori sigue de última, no sabía como ni cuando se separó de sus amigas, la gran ola tocó al edificio de cristal y todos sintieron el impacto, ella estaba un poco inestable, se quedó en un lugar pero al mirar abajo se percató de que el suelo bajo sus pies estaba poco a poco colapsando hasta que se abrió y ella calló dando un grito pues no había salvación para ella, perdiendo la vida tras caer.

Las otras tres iban caminando hacia lo más alto tras sentir el impacto, Yuka al ser mayor las tenía agarradas de la mano pero no era muy fuerte por lo que Aoi se terminó soltando, Akane y Yuka quedaron sentadas en un rincón mientras Aoi miró arriba pues la pared próxima se empezaba a desquebrajar amenazando con derrumbarse, el grito de las personas desesperadas por mantenerse con vida hizo que Aoi se quedara ahí mirando como la pared se desplomaba sobre ella causándole una muerte rápida y dejando a las dos restantes algo traumadas por la perdida de varios incluida su amiga en ese momento.

Yuka cubrió a Akane un poco, luego siguieron subiendo, faltaba poco, pero el lugar comenzó a inclinarse, Akane iba por su cuenta siguiendo a Yuka, pero la fuerza pudo más que ella, llegando había que saltar y justo al hacerlo para pasar y llegar, el edificio se inclinó más y ella cayó fuera de las escaleras, Yuka solo volteó tras escucharla gritar, había perdido a su amiga a poca distancia de la salvación.

Al final solo estaba ella y unos cuantos que habían sobrevivido, era la mayor y no pudo protegerlas.

* * *

**Lo juro hay algo en el capítulo final, así que trataré de subirlo día a día. xd**

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Volcán

**Hola y bienvenidos a un fanfic, nuestras protagonistas serán Midori, Akane, Aoi y mi oc Yuka. Diferentes situaciones en las que tendrán que sobrevivir a desastres naturales.**

* * *

**Sobrevive o muere -Volcán parte 3**

* * *

Era un hermoso lugar al que habían ido a pasar la tarde, mientras comían en un día de campo, la zona era fresca y con muchos arboles de pino muy altos que ondeaban en el viento. Lo llamaban el parque del arco, ya que tenía uno muy alto y debajo una estatua.

Al fondo del lugar se encontraba un enorme volcán que de vez en cuando solo arrojaba humo anunciando que estaba activo y en cualquier momento haría erupción.

Ellas cuatro estaban reunidas mientras disfrutaban de la comida que habían preparado, las risas alegres de las personas.

Midori curiosa se levanta para ver con detenimiento aquel enorme volcán- _**Ya vuelvo chicas.**_

\- _**Ten cuidado en el camino. **_\- Dijo Yuka mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana.

Ella se despidió para irse, Akane de la canasta saca una bolsa con tres manzanas y lee lo que dice. - _**Una manzana salva el día**_. – dijo para luego tomar una y darle la otra a Aoi, esta a su vez agradece para tomar la última fruta y se levanta para ir junto a su amiga Midori y llevarle la manzana que quedaba.

Solo quedan Akane y Yuka, se apresuran a recoger las cosas para ir a explorar el gran lugar. Midori se acerca al pie del volcán a verlo humear.

\- **_¡Sorprendente!_** \- dijo mientras lo miraba en todo su esplendor.

Aoi iba muy feliz mientras comía su manzana por el camino para llevarle a Midori una, a lo lejos la ve y grita su nombre para que se diera cuenta de que estaba cerca, la peli naranja voltea y justo el volcán hace un estruendo muy fuerte.

Midori que estaba más cerca solo ve como empieza a esparcir lava y comienza a descender por donde vino y no dio muchos pasos cuando un poco de lava la cubre, Aoi muy aterrorizada solo se queda pasmada, sin decir nada, pierde el sentido y queda desmayada.

Mientras las otras dos, como el resto de visitantes solo recorrían con la mirada, ellas estaban temiendo por la vida de sus amigas que habían ido en dirección al volcán y con esa situación más aterrorizadas estaban, decidieron separarse para buscarlas.

Por donde pasaban había lava caliente, personas que agonizaban sus últimos momentos, el volcán seguía en actividad, Aoi abrió los ojos y muy aterrada se trató de levantar para buscar un refugio que la mantuviera a salvo.

Yuka no pudo seguir y se protegió en algún lugar, Akane de igual forma, pero más adelante ve que a unas personas les cae la lava así que grita y cierra sus ojos pidiendo que parara todo.

El volcán se detiene después de un rato y luego todos los que sobrevivieron se reunieron, Akane y Yuka se reencuentran.

\- **_¿Viste a Midori o a Aoi?_** \- pregunta Akane muy preocupada.

\- **_No, ahora pienso que las perdimos._** \- dijo Yuka, luego ambas escuchan la voz de su amiga gritar.

\- _**¡Chicas!**_\- se acercó con su aliento entrecortado, le costaba hablar, estaba cansada, pero contó lo que pasó a lo que las otras la abrazaron para consolarla por el mal rato, habían perdido a su amiga Midori.

* * *

**Lo tenía en M pero no es muy gráfico, así que ya lo dejo en T, pero ya os digo que en el cap 5 revelaré algo.**

**Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Tornado

**Hola y bienvenidos a un fanfic, nuestras protagonistas serán Midori, Akane, Aoi y mi oc Yuka. Diferentes situaciones en las que tendrán que sobrevivir a desastres naturales.**

* * *

**Sobrevive o muere -Tornado parte 4**

* * *

Las cuatro chicas habían quedado de ir al parque de diversiones a pasarla bien, había tantos juegos de donde elegir, algunas personas llevaban globos verdes, el gigante lugar a su disposición, ellas simplemente se dividieron para ir a las atracciones por separado.

El lugar era muy divertido, Akane muy ilusionada estaba en el carrusel, mientras saludaba a cualquiera, pues era feliz dando vuelta en un hermoso corsel de plástico y metal.

Midori estaba por subir a una atracción, le decían la torre, cuando llegó su turno se sentó mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo para iniciar.

Aoi se subió al barco, se balanceaba adelante y atrás, el cielo se fue tornando algo grisáceo, pero nadie tomó importancia.

Yuka estaba en un puesto de juegos, golpea a la marmota a ver si tenía suerte y hacía muchos puntos.

El viento calmado que soplaba, se fue haciendo más y más fuerte arrastrando consigo cosas pequeñas, pero luego incrementó su poder y se hizo notable ante las personas que no dudaron en tratar de huir a donde fuese, Midori que estaba bajando de la torre intentó correr junto al resto, pero fue alcanzada y arrastrada hacia el tornado que iba arrasando con todo, Yuka estaba en un sitio algo lejano viendo lo que sucedía, moverse era peligroso.

Akane por su parte estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba, su cuerpo fue levantado, pero cayó al suelo con algunos escombros encima, no podía levantarse y miró que aquel tornado le había arrancado su pierna derecha, como pudo se trató de poner a salvo.

Aoi de igual manera trató de huir, fue inútil ya que corrió con la suerte de Akane, entre empujones de las personas quedó atrapada y el tornado la alcanzó y la levantó para lanzarla contra el suelo y causarle daños, pero gracias a que estuvo en el suelo aferrándose de algo, logró mantenerse en tierra mirando como caían las personas muertas a su alrededor, lo peor fue que su pie izquierdo fue arrancado, intentó moverse, pero no podía.

Yuka aprovechando que aquel tornado tomaba un rumbo más lejano se acercó a la peli azul y la ayudó, luego fue con Akane para brindarle ayuda de tan devastadora situación.

La pobre Midori había fallecido en el intento.

\- _**¿Porqué Yuka?**_ \- dijo Akane con lágrimas.

\- _**Era un día feliz y mira como hemos acabado.**_ \- dijo Aoi de igual forma que la peli ceniza.

\- **_Yo… tengo que ser fuerte por ustedes y apoyarlas_.** \- dijo la mayor que trataba de que no pensaran en nada más.

* * *

**Para el 5to cap tengo varias opciones de las cuales escogeré la última. **

**Lluvia ácida (una de mis favoritas)**

**Lluvia de meteoros (otra de las que me gustan)**

**Tormenta de relámpagos (no descarto la posibilidad)**

**Terremoto (muy común y poderoso)**

**Ventizca helada (muy facil de sobrevivir)**

**Tormenta de arena (igual de facil)**

**Fuego (¿eso es desastre natural?)**

**Tengo mis razones para este tipo de historia ficticia. ¿Que me alejo de lo que es Inazuma? Re= pues sí que le voy a hacer si no sé que hacer con el futbol jajaj sorry :'v se me ocurre cada cosa.**

**Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo, el final.**


	5. Lluvia ácida

**Hola y bienvenidos a un fanfic, nuestras protagonistas serán Midori, Akane, Aoi y mi oc Yuka. Diferentes situaciones en las que tendrán que sobrevivir a desastres naturales.**

* * *

**Sobrevive o muere -Lluvia ácida final**

* * *

Era un fabuloso día para salir de paseo al bosque en autocaravana o casa rodante y acampar en aquel lugar.

La encargada de conducir el vehículo era Yuka, al llegar bajaron y pusieron sillas para decorar el frente y sentarse, era muy agradable el sitio con los visitantes que se acercaban a hablar y conocerse.

Un amplio lugar para explorar y divertirse, todas tomaron rutas para pasear, Yuka se quedó sentada y miró al cielo que pronto se tornaba gris, se levantó y fue detrás de la casa rodante y subió las escaleras que había en el vehículo y se paró sobre el techo.

Las primeras gotas cayeron Akane se había acercado a la casa sintiendo un poco de dolor en su brazo gritó a la mayor para que bajara rápido. Esa lluvia no era normal y lastimaba demasiado así que entró dentro a refugiarse, Yuka dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo lastimándose.

Akane se alarmó al verla tirada y se tranquilizó al ver que se ponía de pie.

Las personas comenzaron a sentir aquel intenso dolor en su piel, muchos empezaron a fallecer, el acido de aquella lluvia los desintegraba, Aoi recibió daños, pero logró resguardarse, aunque lo peor era que los objetos de igual forma se deshacían con ella.

Midori sintiéndose que le faltaban fuerzas se protegió de la lluvia con Aoi, Yuka sentía que no podía avanzar así que poco a poco se desintegró frente a Akane, la cual estaba muy asustada por todo lo sucedido y que parte de la casa rodante estaba en ruinas por la lluvia.

Después de un tiempo la lluvia cesó y salieron los sobrevivientes, ellas tres lograron salvarse.

\- **_¡¿Porqué?! ¡Llevaba una racha muy buena!_** \- Yuka gritó mientras las otras se quitaban sus audífonos.

\- **_¿No soportas perder? Ya cálmate, perdí muchas veces y no me quejé… mucho._** – Dijo Midori mientras tosía, pues partidas anteriores gritaba, golpeaba la mesa y maldecía.

Akane solo la calmaba ya que no soportaba mucho las malas palabras, Aoi era muy buena y de a milagros salvaba a su personaje.

* * *

**_Partidas anteriores._**

* * *

\- _**¿En qué escenario jugaremos?**_ \- pregunta Aoi mientras observa a otros jugadores ir de un lado a otro.

\- **_En el que toque, es al azar._** – Dijo Yuka, ya preparada para sobrevivir.

\- _**Yuka deja de saltar, es molesto ¿sabes?- **_dijo Midori algo fastidiada.

Justo anuncian el lugar- **_toca Happy home, suena lindo el nombre._** – dijo Akane sonriendo.

Fueron transportados y comenzaron los personajes a correr, saltar y o morir ya que se lanzaban de sitios altos y solo escuchaban un quejido por parte del jugador eliminado, ellas empezaron a explorar y se anunció el desastre.

Yuka hizo que las siguieran, Midori y ella subieron, Akane y Aoi estaban intentando subir, pero los demás jugadores no las dejaban.

\- **_Maldición… ¡no quiero morir!_** – Aoi estaba intentando.

\- **_Y**o** menos… no empujen._** \- dijo Akane a los que no la dejaban, pero nadie la escucharía, solo sus amigas, para ambas fue tarde ya que el edificio se partió a la mitad y solo quedó la de arriba.

\- _**No se desanimen chicas, apenas inician.**_ \- dijo Yuka en modo de consuelo.

Midori estaba muy concentrada viendo el entorno una vez vuelto a la zona salva, viendo como algunos se asomaban al precipicio y otros empujaban, viendo que su torpe amiga estaba tan cerca del precipicio tenía unas inmensas ganas de intentarlo. – **_Ay Yuka, estás perfecta._** – pensó mientras esperaba otra partida.

\- _**Toca Glass office. **_\- dijo Aoi, solo era un escenario con una torre de cristales y estructura metálica en 3D, ellas comenzaron como todos a subir, solo unos se quedaban al principio sin moverse, justo se anuncia.

\- _**¡Tsunami!**_ \- dijeron todas y subieron ya que el mismo juego recomendaba buscar zonas altas, pero en cuanto pasó destruyó la parte de abajo haciendo que se empezara a estremecer.

\- _**¡No, me caigo!**_ \- el piso colapsó. – _**Mierda, morí.**_

\- _**Midori-chan no digas palabras malas. **_\- le aconseja Akane, y justo alguien la empuja. - _**¡No! Hijo de…**_\- carraspeó un poco, mientras se concentraba en llegar al final.

\- _**¡No! La pared me cayó encima, ¿qué clase de juego es este? Porqué, con lo guapa que me veía quedé hecha pedazos**_. - dijo Aoi entre lloriqueos.

Akane iba saltando, pero su personaje saltó al momento en que se inclinaba el lugar y calló abajo y finalizó su partida. – _**Morí…**_\- dijo sonriente, pero por dentro quería explotar por lo desesperante que era.

En la lista de jugadores aparecía Yuka, que muy feliz les sonreía.

\- _**Ya verás, en algún momento el karma hará su trabajo.**_ – pensó Midori.

\- _**Compremos manzanas para este ¿Qué les parece?**_ \- propuso Yuka.

\- _**Buena idea.**_ -Dijo Aoi para ir por una.

Akane de igual forma compró una a ochenta y Midori se resistió pues quería ganar sin ayuda de objetos. - _**Bueno luego no vengas llorando porque moriste.**_ – dijo Akane.

\- _**No las necesito, yo puedo.**_

Al momento fueron todos transportados al escenario Arch park, los jugadores saltando y recorriendo el sitio, luego el desastre natural se generó con un volcán inactivo y apareció la alerta y fue cuando hizo erupción.

Las tres comenzaron a comer manzanas delante te Midori. – _**No hagan eso idiotas… me hacen desesperar con el sonido, me lo están presumiendo ¿no es así?**_

Luego Yuka se separó de ellas y saltó hacia el volcán haciéndose daño, pero recuperó vida con su manzana, Midori y las otras buscaron refugio, pero la peli naranja le cayó una roca ardiente y voló en pedazos.

\- _**¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea!**_ – dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño.

\- _**La manzana **_\- dijeron al unísono las tres, aunque en realidad la fruta no hacía gran cosa si el personaje era eliminado de inmediato, solo restauraba.

Al volver al sitio los nombres de las otras estaban con los sobrevivientes, ellas chocaron manos, Yuka se puso en el precipicio a ver que escenario se generaba, Midori se acercó y la empujó haciendo que cayera y muriera.

\- _**Pero… ¿Quién fue? Casi me quedo sin asistir a la nueva partida. **_\- dijo, pero ya su personaje se había reestablecido.

Esta vez a un parque, con unas cuantas atracciones, Midori solo fue a la torre, no se movía para nada la atracción, los otros subían a lo alto y otros caían muriendo al instante.

Akane muy feliz situó a su personaje en el carrusel y Aoi en un barco balancín que al montarse se detenía, esta quedó con una cara pues quería que se moviera.

El anuncio de un tornado, en el que Midori fue arrastrada ya que se formó cerca y la lanzó fuera. Akane quedó enterrada en el suelo cuando el tornado la tomó, al igual que Aoi perdieron parte de sus cuerpos, como pudieron se acercaron a Yuka que estaba en la lejanía viendo lo que pasaba mientras Midori no paraba de reír por ver los personajes así.

\- _**¡No te rías!**_ – Dijo Aoi.

\- _**Significa que sobrevivimos, aunque hayamos perdido algo, somos valientes**_. - dijo Akane y para colmo además de una pierna media del personaje de Akane y un pie del de Aoi, ambas habían perdido sus cabellos.

Al volver había varios, así como ellas, muchos empezaron a reiniciar a sus personajes para empezar nuevamente.

Volviendo al momento de la partida en la que Yuka perdió.

\- _**Eres buena, debo admitirlo.**_ – dijo Midori.

\- _**Si, no cualquiera hace quinientos puntos.**_ – Dijo Aoi.

\- **_Bueno chicas me he esforzado un montón.- _**dijo un poco sonrojada.

\- _**No duermes mucho ¿cierto? Eres muy descuidada con tu salud, deja de dedicarle horas al juego.**_ \- Dijo Akane y justo se anuncia un multi desastre de dos, alguien había pagado cien para ello.

Ellas voltearon a sus pantallas del ordenador.

\- _**¿Listas?**_ \- preguntó Midori.

\- _**A darle con todo.**_ \- siguió Akane, con mirada desafiante.

\- _**Moriremos con honor.**_ \- dijo Yuka ya que nadie sobrevivía a dos.

\- _**Juntas somos invencibles.**_ \- terminó Aoi, aunque sabiendo el resultado tenía esperanzas.

* * *

**Terminé esta cosa, días de jugar a lo loco para decidir la suerte de cada una XD, pero hice 512 puntos en roblox. Un punto por sobrevivir y sin manzana y globos, son muy caros y no tengo robux. :'v**

**Me decidí por Lluvia ácida, Mary se te cumplió además ya le tenía la trama y bueno esa fue.**

**Disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**


End file.
